¿Que hacemos?
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Mi novio... bueno mi exnovio; ok, es complicado Este fic participa en el reto "Ilusiones en Byakuya" del Foro " La aldea entre las hojas"


**:::¿Qué hacemos?:::**

**By GabiiSesshYue**

**(KougaxAyame)**

Disclaimer: Este fic y todos los que escribo son sin fines de lucro, son pura imaginación así que los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Sumary: Es mi novio, o mi exnovio… bueno Es Complicado…Este fic participa en el reto " Ilusiones de Byakuga" del Foro "Aldea entre las Hojas" del Fandom de InuYasha.

Notas de Autora: No sé por qué… pero cuando participo en un reto y me dan los personajes… tiene que estar Ayame, jajaja hice lo mejor que pude así que espero sea de su agrado porque del mi si lo es . También las invito a pasarse por el foro de Nina Parker!

**:::¿Qué Hacemos?:::**

**-Tenemos que hablar Ayame.**

**-Terminamos…**

**-¡¿Qué?!**

**-¿No querías terminar conmigo?- cuestiono Ayame a su novio, bueno exnovio, o lo que sea que fueran en ese momento**

**-¿Así es como arreglas los problemas?- interrogo un Kouga algo alterado ante las precipitadas reacciones de lo que fura que era ella en ese momento para él; novia, exnovia; aun no lo entendía.**

**-¿Y qué quieres arreglar si todo lo que pasa es tu culpa? ¿Quieres que YO solucione todo lo que pasa en esta relación?.**

**-Oye, si tenemos problemas pero no es para que te lo tomes a la ligera Ayame,, tanto así que busco solucionarlo que estamos en esta cena, en la cual tuve que pedirle a Kagome que la organizara y te invitara para que accedieras a venir, pero no creí que pensaras eso de mi Ayame- argumento Kouga.**

**-A si, si tanto quieres arreglar las cosas, ¿Por qué te vistes de esa manera? Tan atractivo, tan seductor… ¿Qué no ves que todas las mujeres de este restaurante te observan como lobas en celo?- exclamo Ayame celosa; Si celosa de las miradas HAMBRIENTAS de las presentes sobre su novio, bueno exnovio; Ok, sobre Kouga.**

**Y no era de esperarse si el moreno vestía con un pantalón negro ajustado a sus piernas atléticas, una camisa blanca con los botones iniciales abiertos dejando ver parte del pecho bien trabajado de los ojos celestes; o sea, hasta las ciegas recobraban el sentido de la vista con la presencia de tal hombre presente.**

**-Oye, es una cena formal; así me visto pero no es excusa para que de repente me sueltes un "TERMINAMOS"-dijo impresionado Kouga ante los argumentos usados por Ayame; su pelirroja novia o exnovia, bueno, es complicado- Además mira quién habla, la que está causando mucho de qué hablar a los hombrezuelos, lobos de cacería que están aquí Ayame.**

**Como no iba a ser blanco de cacería si la pelirroja vestía un vestido turquesa que combinaba con sus ojos esmeraldas; cabellos suelto en cascada sobre su espalda descubierta y mostrando algo de piernas y escote; esa mujer levantaba muchos suspiros a los Cazadores lobos.**

**-Ves, eres un celoso, todo es mi culpa, todo lo que pasa en nuestro noviazgo era mi culpa; no me soportas, pero siempre me reclamas; antes de que TU me terminaras no iba a darte el gusto de que me echaras en cara que todo fracaso por mi causa- Respondió sacando sus alegatos contra su posible acusador.**

**Su relación juntos era de alti-bajos, días bien, días mal, celos, reclamos, besos y culpas… ella llego a pensar que el solo estaba con ella por qué Kagome; amiga de ambos y primer amor de Kouga, estaba con Inuyasha y, como ella lo amaba; el accedió a tener un noviazgo con ella. Llevaban así 3 años, y ella aun lo amaba, pero Kagome ya no estaba con Inuyasha, razón por la cual ella creía que él la terminaría y eso, aunque lo amara, no era un gusto que le iba a conceder; ella lo botaría primero; y se valdría de cualquier excusa para hacerlo antes que él; aunque si se moría de celos por las mujeres que se comían a Kouga con las mirada libidinosa, pero tenía orgullo de mujer que se respetaba.**

**-No será que piensas que te iba a terminar por lo de Kagome ¿No es así, Ayame?- dijo serio Kouga-Estas buscando excusas absurdas que, no solucionan las situación.**

**Ok, ese hombre tenía telequinesis; o la conocía muy bien; quedo estupefacta ante las palabras del amor de su vida, todos sus argumentos habían sido descifrados por el de ojos celestes.**

**-Sabes, Ayame, salgamos a caminar, ¿Quieres?; este ambiente no me gusta ¡ LA CUENTA!- grito Kouga para poder salir de la " cueva de la lujuria"… bueno era un restaurante caro, pero tanto los hombres como las mujeres se estaban comportando como animales salvajes vestidos de finos trajes.**

**Ayame solo lo siguió, salieron del restaurante y caminaron por la calle, sin rumbo; pero que sus pasos parecían guiarlos a una banca bajo un árbol de Roble; bajo la noche oscura iluminada con las dulces estrellas.**

**-¿Vamos a solucionar esto Ayame?- cuestiono Kouga deteniendo sus pasos bajo el roble; mostrándole con una mirada a la pelirroja que tomara asiento.**

**-¿No querías terminar conmigo Kouga?- contesto con voz más calmada y tomando asiento en la banca, mirando expectante; los movimientos, los gestos y las palabras de Kouga.**

**Suspiro, la observo atentamente y sonrió.**

**-No Ayame, hay 3 razones por las que quiero arreglar esto- dijo el ojos celestes- Primero, la culpa no es tuya; es mía por no comprenderte como se debe… Segundo, no amo a Kagome; ella es pasado y un lindo recuerdo y Tercero… quiero arreglar todo porque, a pesar de tus rabietas, de tus impulsos, de lo que paso, yo Te Amo- le sonrió sinceramente, demostrando con ese gesto que decía la verdad.**

**Los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirroja se aguaron al escuchar tales declaraciones; el la amaba, ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado de eso? El que aun estuviera con ella después de 3 años, daba mucho en que pensar. **

**Ese hombre pudo haber tenido a muchas a sus pies, pero no… estaba con ella; ahora se daba cuenta de su error; su inseguridad era la que había maquinado el que no la quisiera, era ella la que ponía la barrera a pesar de que lo amaba.**

**Las lágrimas rodaban por sus suaves mejillas. Ella si tenía la culpa y ahora lo aceptaba.**

**Kouga al verla llorar, se inclinó enfrente de su bella "es complicado"; ¿cómo no enamorarse de ella?**

**Era tierna, hermosa y celosa; marcaba su territorio y aunque pareciera tonto, se enamoró de sus cuidados y de sus rabietas; esa era, la mujer que él amaba con todo su corazón… Ayame.**

**-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres seguir?- pregunto acariciando sus cabellos y limpiando sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.**

**-Perdóname… perdóname Kouga, por todo… por dudar de ti, por mis rabietas, por celarte… Te Amo- susurro la pelirroja.**

**-Te Amo lobita ¿Qué no oíste?, amo todo de ti, así que no tengo que perdonarte.**

**-Yo… yo también te amo Kouga- tomo el rostro de los ojos celestes entre sus manos, acariciándolo en el proceso.**

**Un momento dulce, magnifico; empezó a llover, pero ni cuenta se dieron del agua caer sobre ellos, estaban perdidos en observarse a los ojos, en sentir sus rostros cerca, y en ese momento… bajo la tenue lluvia, sellaron su " es complicado" con un beso, correspondido por ambos. Ansiado y deseado con locura, volviéndose fuego insaciable; lava entre las aguas del cielo.**

**-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo entre suspiros la ojos esmeraldas, a un Kouga que, estaba perdido entre sus labios.**

**-Amándote lobita- dijo entre un beso desesperado en los dulces labios de la pelirroja.**

**-Kou…Kouga estamos en un parque y… está lloviendo- suspiro, ahora dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y a su alrededor.**

**-Vámonos entonces; vamos que me debes una reconciliación. Sonrió maliciosamente el moreno.**

**-Tu reconciliación ehh… mmm… ¡Alcánzame si puedes!-corrió Ayame entre la lluvia, sonriendo pícaramente.**

**-¿QUÉ HACES LOBITA?...- grito**

**-HAGO QUE MI LOBO ME PERSIGA.**

**Rio sonoramente el ojos celestes- Eres mi lobita complicada- y salió corriendo tras ella; bajo la lluvia; a darle alcance, ya que si, la atrapaba… Su lobita complicada iba a ser muy buena en su Reconciliación…**

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora: Lo hice lo mejor que pude! Pero si me gustaría ver algunos Reviews! NO SEAN MALAS (OS) Aquí abajito está el botón de REVIEW plis! Voten por mí!**

**Jajaja… Sayonara! **** GabiiSesshYue**


End file.
